


The Cake Man

by Lau_chan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lau_chan/pseuds/Lau_chan
Summary: Aiba eating cake in the Yamanote line is a sight Jun cannot seem to forget...





	The Cake Man

 

 

He checked the time in his iPhone and hurried down the escalator to the Yamanote line. The train was approaching, so he fought the crowds of rush hour Shinjuku, muttered a few  _sumimasen_  here and there and ran to the second door of the third car. And when the train slowly stopped and the doors were about to open, he checked the faces crowded together near that second door of the third car and smiled a twisted smile. Matsumoto Jun was about to spend eight minutes of absolute secret pleasure.

And that really turned him on.

Oblivious to Jun’s thoughts and basically to the world around him, Aiba Masaki was sitting between an old woman and a salary man, his eyes fixed in a portion of cake he was about to eat. He didn’t mind being in public or being looked at by a bunch of strangers who most certainly would gossip about him in their minds, and had made it a routine of his – reviewing the plastic packaging, analyzing the appearance of the portion and eventually checking the final taste. 

He could never get tired of cake, he smiled for himself, and almost at slow motion he prepared to take a mouthful.

Jun managed to get in front of him right on time, before the Cake Man (as he usually called him in his mind) started that daily ritual of his, and was lost in the sight of his tender lips, covered in cream and strawberries. He was a very handsome young man, tall and slim, with slender features, brown eyes and a beautiful smile, but those thick lips really made it for Jun. 

Jun had been shamelessly trying to catch his attention by looking at him directly in the eye and gently rubbing his right leg on Aiba’s knee, not even trying to look casual about it. From the corner of his eye –his gaze still fixed on Aiba’s lips– he caught an irritating look from the old woman, but nothing from The Cake Man, who was completely and deeply lost in his sweet experiencing. 

As any other day, he didn’t get any sign from him. And that was definitely turning him on.

When the train approached Shinagawa, Aiba put the leftovers of cake in the plastic bag he was carrying and got up, head down, ready to follow the crowd, without noticing the handsome man standing right in front of him, the man who had been watching him intensely without a break for two long weeks.

Jun even turned to see Aiba get off the train and was enraged to see him getting away in the platform without ever glancing back at him. How was that even possible, Jun wouldn’t know. He usually only needed a good look and a smirk to get the full attention of his prey, but he was truly confused with the The Cake Man. Jun felt truly invisible and he was most definitely not used to that, and when he was getting off at Hamamatsucho, just a couple of stops later, he decided he wouldn’t take it any longer. He needed to do something and he needed to do it soon. 

Or his pride would be hurt forever. 

And an idea popped into his mind like a lunatic screaming in a mad house. 

And Jun smiled a twisted smile. And got ready.

 

* * * 

When Aiba got home, he muttered a lonely  _tadaima_  and felt stupid and cranky all of a sudden. He’d pretend he had someone waiting for him at home the same way he’d pretend he was a good pastry chef. But he lived alone and his cakes were nothing out of the ordinary. He tried his best every single day and every single day, in that damn Yamanote line train, he realized his cakes sucked. Well, maybe they didn’t suck, but they most definitely weren’t the best cakes he could produce. He had won the Best Promising Pastry Chef Award a few months back and his cake shop was always full, with long queues every single day. But for Aiba, they simply felt flat. 

Something was missing. And he didn’t know exactly what. 

He threw the plastic bag and all its contents in the different recycling bins and forced himself to smile. It wasn’t like him to be down and it felt simply wrong. He dropped on the sofa and decided he needed to relax. He closed his eyes and was lost thinking it’d be certainly good to have someone to relax with. 

And passed out almost immediately.

 

* * * 

 

“Excuse me” Jun pretended a false blush of shame, “I couldn’t help but noticing how delicious these cakes looked like…” he swallowed theatrically and waited a few seconds to give Aiba some time to understand that good-looking stranger was talking to him. 

Aiba looked up and seemed as if he had just fallen from a dream land, confused and wondering, but made a small bow with his head and smiled a pure smile that sent shivers down Jun’s spine. Jun was confused and had to restrain a smile, but he regained his act almost instantly and controlled his voice. “… and I was wondering if you’d be so kind as to share with me the name of the cake shop?” 

Jun really wanted to take Aiba’s hand and tell him  _go take me there, now!_  but he knew it wouldn’t be appropriate. He had been watching him from a distance for a couple of weeks now and had felt a growing desire to get to know him. Something in the way those lips almost seemed to kiss those cakes made him feel something he’d never felt before. At first it was a galvanizing feeling that moved Jun’s intentions, but later it was something deeper. Something Jun didn’t understand but had decided to follow.

And Jun knew he had to have him. 

But Aiba had been impossible to attract and neither Jun’s direct gazes nor his shameless rubbing here and there were getting him anywhere. And that had been driving him insane.

Aiba smile grew and Jun came back from his thoughts. “Of course!” Aiba said with a mixture of surprise and unhidden pride. “It’s Keikarou, in Takadanobaba”

Jun bowed slightly and smiled politely while writing the information in this iPhone. 

“ _kei_  as in cinnamon,  _ka_  as in flower and  _rou_  as in turret?” Jun asked, his eyes still fixed on the screen of his phone.

“That’s the one!” Aiba nodded energetically and Jun thought it was impossible for someone to be so cute and so oblivious about it. He really had to have him, he thought.

“Got it” Jun said, lifting his phone a bit signaling he’d saved all the information. “Thank you very…”

“Here, have one” Aiba interrupted, offering Jun a small portion of cream cake with golden white chocolate leaves on top. Aiba’s smile was pure and tender and Jun smiled a surprised smile. That was unexpected, he thought. “Cake always tastes better if shared” and their eyes met.

“Erm… thanks” Jun said taking the cake from Aiba’s hands and slightly touching him on purpose, his eyes locked into Aiba’s. Jun couldn’t help but thinking Aiba had long thin fingers and really sexy hands. “It really looks  _delicious_ ” 

“Damn, this is my stop!” Aiba said unexpectedly nervously, getting up quickly and waving good-bye as if it was the most natural thing to do getting off the train and onto the platform. “Be sure to tell me when you…”

But his words were lost between the closing doors of the third car even though Aiba put his hands next to his mouth and tried shamelessly to shout the end of the sentence to Jun. When he realized the train was about to move and leave the station, he smiled a half-defeated smile and waved eagerly while moving those lips that really turned Jun on, probably just saying good-bye.

He was definitely the cutest thing on Earth, Jun thought.

When Jun got off at Hamamatsucho, he was already  _googling_  the information about Keikarou in his phone. And a big smile formed in his lips when he saw who The Cake Man was.

It’d be easier than expected, Jun thought cockily, without wanting to acknowledge the fact that his heart was steadily moving in a path of its own.

 

* * * 

 

“Oh, what a coincidence…!” Jun lied theatrically. As usual, he had planned it all ahead without leaving anything to fate. He’d waited a few days before getting on the second door of the third car again to give the story some time to develop. And in a way, he didn’t want to look like a stalker, either. He knew he couldn’t rush things, so he waited, impatiently, for the right time to make his move.

Aiba looked up and smiled. “Oh, you!” His eyes were bright while he was signaling him slightly with his right index. “Have you been to Keikarou?” Aiba was truly interested.

“Oh, yes…” Jun put on a serious face, as planned. “But it was impossible!” Jun said with a touch of phony sadness. “I couldn’t get in, such a long queue!”

“I told you to tell me if you ever went!” Aiba showed a surprised face. “But I guess you didn’t hear, right?” and he broke a smile, kind of embarrassed. “I thought you maybe didn’t hear, with the train closing its doors and all, but I hoped for the best” and Aiba made the cutest gesture, a mixture of embarrassment and faith.

“I definitely didn’t hear that!” Jun smiled and he really had to work hard to restrain from kissing those thick lips right there and then. He was crazy about him.

“I’m Aiba Masaki” he said with a huge distracted smile.

“Matsumoto Jun, nice to meet you” Jun said coolly.

And when Aiba got off a minute later at Shinagawa, Jun looked proudly at the card Aiba’d given him together with a small carton box full of cake, without realizing that Aiba had been intensely looking at him from the platform, daydreaming how those sexy moles Aiba had seen on Jun’s lips would hide in cake, surrounded by cream or chocolate or fruit.

And Aiba smiled, excited and somehow aroused at his own vision.

Jun’s plan had worked. But truth was, Jun didn’t really care about it any more. Sure, he really wanted to kiss those thick lips, but he also wanted to caress that dark thin hair and get lost in those dark brown eyes forever. He wasn’t sure of what was going on, but he knew that Aiba Masaki was driving him crazy. 

Deeply and unexpectedly crazy. 

And Matsumoto Jun hated that.

 

* * * 

 

 

With the card still in his hands and his phone still close to his ear, Jun saw Aiba coming out running from the back door and waving energetically at him, with a huge smile on his face.

“Jun! You came!” he shouted naturally, as if he’d known Jun forever. Jun found him irremediably cute and that definitely took him off-balance, but Aiba didn’t give Jun time to respond or to adapt. “Here, come with me!” and he presumably nonchalantly but nervous from top to bottom, grabbed Jun’s right hand and took Jun with him. 

And despite of himself, Jun’s heart skipped a beat.

“Here” he took Jun through the back door into the small bright lit kitchen. “This is where I cook, would you like to see?”

“I’d love to see  _everything_ ” Jun smiled, stressing the last word and wishing Aiba would notice and let him kiss him soon. Those thick lips were screaming ‘kiss me’ at Jun and Jun found it more and more difficult to concentrate.

Aiba showed him around the small kitchen, describing furniture and tools, and then pointed at a tall stool right next to Aiba’s main cooking area. Jun sat coolly and waited, his eyes cockily fixed on Aiba.

“When you told me you were coming…” Aiba said, taking something out of the refrigerator from the back of the kitchen. “I had an idea and…” Aiba seemed to blush a bit in spite of himself. “I made this especially for you. Here, try it.”

Aiba’s eyes were full of anticipation when he offered a small portion of an extraordinary shiny dark chocolate cake. Jun looked at the beautiful cake and back at Aiba before taking a mouthful. And was lost in it for a while. 

The cake was simply delicious. 

“Wow! It’s super good” he exclaimed, with his mouth full of cake and his lips stained dark. “Super good!” he said while taking another mouthful even if he had no more space in his mouth for it.

Aiba smiled and bit his lower lip. He knew that was his best cake ever, but watching Jun not just eating it but enjoying it to the limit made it even better. And he couldn’t lie to himself. He really wanted to lick those lips clean and see those moles from close up. “It’s good,  _ne_?” 

Jun looked up and simply nodded, his mouth completely full. Aiba smiled, his eyes still focused on Jun’s darkened lips and he could help himself anymore. He took a small square napkin and nonchalantly got it closer to Jun’s lips.

Jun was surprised but reacted almost instantly, he took Aiba’s hand and kept it there, two millimeters away from his chocolate-stained lips, his eyes fixed on Aiba’s. Jun licked his own lips and as Aiba didn’t look away, with a quick move Jun put his right hand on Aiba’s nape, got him really close and kissed him intently.

All the tension liberated.

Seconds later, as Jun parted his lips a bit from Aiba’s, his hand still placed on Aiba’s nape, he saw Aiba looking at him with a bright smile. 

“You taste of chocolate, Jun”

“You’ve just given me an idea… Masaki”

And the smile that formed in Aiba’s lips melted the remaining chocolate in Jun’s. 

He was definitely the cutest thing ever.


End file.
